the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Foundation
The SCP Foundation(or simply the Foundation in-universe) is an organization dedicated to containing objects, creatures, locations, or phenomenon that violate the known laws of nature. As knowledge these objects could cause a breakdown of society or something much worse, the Foundation's existence is kept a secret from most people. Over 2000 SCPs are contained and documented. All SCP documentation comes with an item number, object class, containment procedures, and description. The various object classes are described below: Safe: Given to objects that can be left alone with no harmful effects. Euclid: Given to objects that may breach containment if left alone, but are not understood to give a concrete prediction. Keter: Given to objects that will breach containment if left unsupervised. Most have the potential to cause an end-of-the-world scenario. Neutralized: Given when an object has ceased ehibiting anomalous properties. Explained: Given when an object is later found to be complately natural. Objects with this class have a -EX added to their item number. Apollyon: Presumably given when an object is impossible to contain. Only one SCP exists with this classification. Thaumiel: '''Given when an objects are highly classified and extremely rare anomalies that are utilized by the Foundation to contain or counteract the effects of other highly dangerous anomalies, especially Keter-class objects. Even the mere existence of Thaumiel-class objects is classified at the highest levels of the Foundation and their locations, functions, and current status are known to few Foundation personnel outside of the O5 Council. The following SCPs are involved in The Ancient Ones: '''SCP-049: A creature with the appearance of a plague doctor with a touch that is lethal to humans, even through clothing and armour, but not walls. Upon finding a corpse, they will insert a series of chemicals inside with a process that usually takes between 15 seconds and 1 minute, at which point, about an hour later, said corpse will revive, and shamble aimlessly, with an extremely low metabolism and stunted mental capacities. This corpse is now deemed 049-1. If a specimen of 049-1 encounters a human, they will immediately have their body flooded with adrenaline, up to 400% the normal amount, and will assault any nearby human, though at an incredibly slow pace of movement. Their immense strength however, makes up for this. 049 carries around various vials and syringes of unknown origin and make, and has a black robe and white plague doctor's mask, both of which are counted as its "body", and are made of biological, living substances. SCP-507: A human who shifts between different timelines. This ability is uncontrolled, and has apparently gotten more volatile since the walls between universes were destroyed. They sometimes encounter a "smiling man", and can teleport, along with anyone they are touching at the time. SCP-2251: A VHS tape containing a lost episode of '' The Fresh Prince of Bel Air''. The contents are vertically inverted regardless of orientation, but the effect can be neutralized by the show's theme song. In addition, all information about the SCP is inverted as well. Category:Slender an the Creepypasta king's characters Category:The States of Balloon's characters Category:TSOB characters Category:STCK's Characters